


My brother will know what to do

by Kwelve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Kids, Healer!Ravus, Other, Siblings, Teen!Ravus, not relationship, ravus-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwelve/pseuds/Kwelve
Summary: Our albino deserves a lot of love so I hope you like my written. I'm not english native so sorry if my english is little weird and awful, you're totally free to correct me (I'm glad if you do that)





	My brother will know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ravus. Question time, what's your favorite tea? Mine is the moroccan

The sound of the boiling water indicated it's the moment to pour it over Ravus' cup. He always uses that cup to drink his daily tea. It was a present from his dead father when he goes far of Eos in a journey. It was totally black (strange when Ravus' favorite colors are grey and white)

Once the water is poured, the albino puts a red tea bag on it, waiting the herbs from the little cloth bag will merge with the hot water. Like every day, Ravus leaned on the kitchen's marble and starts to plays with his phone. His favorite app, what he puts a lot of hours (and money) on it is Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, an app about his favorite game. But meanwhile the game is loading, a screamed and scared Lunafreya enters in the kitchen, with her little guest in her arms.

Ravus' face was a poem when he saw that scene but in a simple gesture he asks for explications to his sister.

''We're playing and Noctis can stays up and walk quite a while... but we get excited and he trips over a slide.'' Her tone was worried but Ravus is more surprised because the dramatics the kids are setting up. Noctis only has the knees little brushed with very few blood. Every child has sometime in their life that wounds.  
''But he feels fine? He brokes some bones or feeling worse?''

''I...I don't believe it'' explains Luna while she drops the kid in the cahir  
''Noctis, how do you feel? Your legs hurt you more?''

''No, only my knees hurt'' says with his throat stucks

''Any bones broken or worse?'' the kid denies and Ravus, in a kind sigh, asks ''So why are you in the edge of weeping?''

''Because if my father knows Luna and I are playing outside and I'm standing more time which I should he gets angry with me...and Luna probably'' Ravus rises his head to see his sister, but she was looking at the floor, clearly ashamed ''Luna assumed she must take care of me and stay in her bedroom, boried and quiescent. Can only move the legs when the doctor comes'' Noctis stops and starts to cry.

Luna runs to reassure him and explain the rest of the story. Of what Noctis are very boring. Of what she's boring too and sad because a eight years old boy cannot play. Of what they feels bad because they disobeying their parents to play in Sylleblossoms' field. And now, of what because that stupid injury, Regis and Sylva discover their getaways and their lies and they're afraid from the punishment.

''We have to disinfect his injuries and we don't have it'' added the girl

''How do we no longer have? We don't have disinfectant?'' surprised Ravus

''W...We spend all when Luna comes bruised from our getaways. To conceal it'' tries to vocalize the little one

''You spend ALL THE DISINFECTANT?'' asks overwhelmed the albino. The two affirmed slowly and shyly with their heads and Ravus sigh regretfully, hitting his face and closing his eyes.

''That's why we're here'' Ravus open an eye to see his sister. She speaks again ''to help us''

''Help you?''

''To heal Noctis' injury'' Ravus looks confused and his sister explain him ''you can heal him. We don't have disinfectant but you have enough herbs. I know some of them can do the same effect''

''Luna, trust in medicinal herbs is a mistake''

''Only this time, I promise. By the way, I know you like it'' smiled the girl

''I like it...when I was a kid'' he adds quietly

''Oh, sorry, Sr. adult of sixteen''

''I'm not an adult but at least at your age I have more sanity than you''

''I don't doubt it, because to control that temper you must to have a perfect sanity''

Ravus gonna to retorts but Noctis' laugh interrupts him. For some reason, Luna and Ravus' innocent's argues are funny to the lucian, perhaps because he imagines as the little brother and he likes that. Ravus told him always it's better being only child to have a sister like Luna, so tiresome, receiving a campion from her, even though she knows her brother is joking''

When Noctis notices the siblings knows about his laugh, he apologises, making Luna laughs and Ravus smile slightly

''So...you gonna help us?''

''But only this time, got it?'' The ones accept, happy and relieved

Ravus heads to his personal locker of the kitchen. Inside it there are pots where inside are a lot of herbs, but what Noctis surprised even more was the quantity of cocoa cream's pots are in too. Some are empty! Luna whisper in his ear the cocoa cream changes completly Ravus, making him in a clueless and soft person.  
Ravus takes three pots and from them he gets a vert strange rames with a strong smell. One is of green stem with yellow flower, the other its stem is thin and its leaves are furries and green and the one with strongest odor, its stem divided in severy stems.

He pounds separately while Luna heats water. After he does the dough, he takes gauzes and impregnating it with that green and viscose dough, he puts first that one with light green color.

''This is agrimony. It's the most effective I have. The other is rosemary and yarrow. I let you in a pot so you're healing meantime, but not exceed and only if the poultice don't assortment effect, at one?''

''It smart'' moans the kid

''That means it healing'' To see the kid doesn't look satisfied, Ravus added with his rarely smiles ''hey, get happy, you get what you wants. Your father and our mother don't arrive until tomorrow, in the afternoon. I bet your injury will dissapear when they return, so Luna and you can continue with your runaways''

''Can you come with us sometime?'' asks the lucian, astonish the albino

''Eh, me? Well...''

''Of course, Noctis, Ravus don't have nothing to do'' added with a mocking smile, leaded to her brother

''Nothing to do!? What about the studies?! and art classes?! and...''

''Well Ravus, thank you so much for this big behalf!'' Luna takes the pots where the mixtures are in and grabs Noctis. The kid holds the pots to allow Luna can holds him ''we call you if we need your help again''

And like they come, they left.

The kitchen was very silent, with a Ravus getting up from the chair and heading to the place he was. In a sad and depressed sigh, he wails dramatically

''My tea...''

The tea is cold, like will be the soul of the albino in the future.


End file.
